Parce que je suis qu'un con!
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: [Gazette] OS Ruki aime Uruha mais uruha n'aime pas Ruki... Voila don le monologue carément lyrique de notre chanteur en proie à ses sentiments pour Uruha.


_**Auteur :**_ Himitsu Chibi Hana

_**Titre :**_ _Parce que je ne suis qu'un con._

_**Base :**_ Gazette

_**Genre :**_ Shonen-ai

_**Pairing :**_ Tss… Bande de curieux, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Na…

_**Disclaimeur :**_ Mes deux persos s'appartiennent dans les deux sens du terme, mais Ruki m'a piqué mes sentiments !

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ … une fic qui sert à rien, une fois de temps en temps, ça fait du bien soulagement NON ! je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Uruha !!! Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, cette boisson est du 500 de contrée d'eau de rose…

_**Parce que je ne suis qu'un con.**_

UruhaUruha Uruha

Combien de fois ai-je essayé d'effacer son nom de ma tête ? Une fois ? Deux fois….plutôt plusieurs centaines de fois.

J'étais loin de me douter, la première fois que je l'ai vu, qu'il se tisserait ces liens si fort entre nous. Du simple premier regard que j'ai porté sur lui, je suis passé à la folie totale. Du simple « Qu'il est mignon », je suis passé à « Pourquoi je l'aime… » Mais j'ai finalement trouvé mes réponses.

Ce jour où l'on s'est reconnus. Ce jour où l'on s'est appréciés… Il est un ami comme on les aime, comme on a envie de les garder. Il est celui qui m'écoute quand j'ai besoin de parler, celui qui me rassure quand je doute de moi. Il m'a toujours regardé comme j'étais. Et c'est de ses yeux que je suis tombé amoureux. Puis, ses étreintes, lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras, n'ont que renforcer mes sentiments. Ces étreintes que je voudrais revivre, encore et encore…éternellement.

Lui à simplement toujours été présent, comme un ami, un véritable ami…

Mais moi comme un con… J'ai fait de cette rare amitié un amour improbable. J'ai fait la connerie de tout lui dire, de tout avouer, pour espérer me libérer de ce poids si lourd. Oui mais le cœur est une chose qu'on ne peut contrôler, même quand on déploie tous les efforts nécessaires.

Oui… Quelle belle connerie j'ai fais là.

Car plus le temps passait, plus on se rapprochait, et plus je suis amoureux et prisonnier de mes sentiments.

Puis, juste le temps d'une nuit, je me suis blotti contre lui, serré par ses bras nus… et ai essayé de dormir, sans y parvenir.

L'amitié et l'amour se confondent si facilement… Si bien que le fil de temps ne fait que renforcer ce que j'éprouve pour lui.

J'ai beau savoir que l'amitié que l'on partage est unique, forte, et qu'elle n'a que peu de chances de faner…je sais aussi que si je dis qu'être amis, comme ça, pour toujours et longtemps me suffit, je mens…

Car même si l'on s'étreint et que ça me fait plus que plaisir, même si l'on s'embrasse, et que ça me rend tout chose… Ce n'est pas assez pour moi.

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que lui. Il n'y a plus qu'Uruha…

Pour moi, il n'y a que lui qui pourra m'aimer tel que je veux être aimé. Et qu'il n'y aura que moi pour l'aimer comme je l'aime.

Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, je sais pertinemment que jamais rien de sera comme je le veux et continue malgré tout à y croire, a penser que mes rêves se réaliseront un jour.

S'il n'y avait que moi qui souffrait… mais il y a ceux qui m'entourent, et qui souffrent de mes larmes.

Chaque fois que l'on parle d4uruha, je tends l'oreille et brûle de jalousie.

Putains de sentiment que ceux que l'on porte à l'homme qu'on aime. Comme dirait l'autre, « on peut pas vivre avec et on peut pas vivre sans »

Mais quand on aime, on arrive pourtant à se détester et haïr ses sentiments jusqu'à son âme. Car le miroir ne reflète que ce qu'on est à l'intérieur… si jamais on voulait le briser, on se détruit soi même.

_Ruki aime Uruha…Uruha n'aime pas Ruki…_

C'est comme ça. Ni toit ni moi n'y pouvons rien.

Pardonne moi seulement d'être fou de toi.

Pardonne moi seulement de n'être que moi.

Pardonne moi parce que je t'aime,

Pardonne moi parce que tu le sais,

Pardonne moi parce que je ne suis qu'un con fou amoureux d'un ange.

La porte s'ouvre lentement, laissant le guitariste pénétrer dans la loge du chanteur. L'homme aux crins couleurs de diable était étalé sur la table qui bordait le miroir, les bras croisés autours de sa tête. Uruha s'approche silencieusement de lui et dépose la main sur son épaule. Comme son ami ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'accroupit près de lui et l'enlace tendrement. Il niche son visage dans son cou et susurre son à l'oreille. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant que finalement, Ruki ne se retourne pour l'enlacer.

-Pardonne moi. Je, j'y peux rien si je t'aime. J'y peux rien si je m'accroche désespérément à toi… Et puis, c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas ce sourire si radieux dessiné sur tes lèvres. Si tu n'étais pas cet ange que j'attends en secret, rien de toute notre histoire ne serait arrivé…

-… Mais … Ruki…

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il pleurait. Uruha pleurait… Jamais personne n'avait vu un ange pleurer. Car c'est bien connu, les anges ne sont pas faits pour pleurer, mais pour sourire. Or un ange prisonnier de les tristesse d'un homme… Ruki enlace alors tendrement son ami, s'excusant auprès de lui. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser des plus chaste. Mais l'homme aux crins d'argent lui rend un baiser plus profond encore.

Comment ne pas lui pardonner… un ange près de vous, c'est déjà tellement…

**Owari**


End file.
